


Till..., whatever, do us part...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Kreatief - Low creativity [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-04 01:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: The Winchesters idea of ideal had always been a little bit different than ‘normal’…





	Till..., whatever, do us part...

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta, obviously, no native, obviously, and reading all on your own risk.  
^^P (just a bit cheezy bs....)

Till…, whatever, do us part… SPN FF

„Come on, what would you’ve said for that?“ Sam questioned curious, not really being sober anymore himself.

Dean seemed to think about it for a second, looking into the far distance while obviously searching his left active Brain cells for an answer.  
He was holding his beer and just like Sam surrounded by shots the Hunter still claimed he didn’t take.

Only at these, by now rare, moments of complete vulnerability due to the amount of consumed Alcohol, the Brothers dared to look at the dangerous question of: What if….?, in their life.

“…Don’t know…that’s a stupid queschion…” Dean slurred only slightly, obviously not at the right Level of numbness yet to talk that through.

“It is not…!” Sam insisted.  
“Ok, just imagine…standing there and looking at the…whatever you’ve chosen.” Sam giggled.

“What’s that supposss..ed to mean..?” Dean questioned suspiciously and a little bit insulted by his most beloved Brothers words.

But Sam immediately lifted his hands in that calming gesture, his face still amused but accepting that this wasn’t an issue to be touched yet.

“Just…imagine ok… The flowers…, wait, would you have flowers?” Sam wondered on, downing another of these purple things that tasted actually pretty good and which Dean had told were ok to have.

“Shit yeah I would have Flowers!” Dean stated, grimacing at the idea to do this without.  
“All over….!!!!” The tipsy Hunter gestured all around the Library.  
“White and red and….., whats this cheesy coloer?” Dean questioned without getting more specific…  
But Sam seemed to know exactly what he was asking for never the less.  
“Purple…” The younger Winchester stated, nodding at his own comment and staring down his shot-glass.

“Yeah this… I would have them every where…, probably…” Dean wondered about his own created image.  
“….Aaaand I would have music….Damn I know what I would have playing…. 'You really Got me…, the Kinks…!'" Dean grinned happily.

“There would be sigils….Yup Sigils, also…” The older Winchester once more looked into the distance.  
“…Hexbags, and Salt…., Salt is important…” Dean was deliberating before he added holly water and silver knifes as well.

“That sounds horrible!” Sam mused about his Brothers description…, frowning at the Picture.  
“Wah, no…, thatsss sounds awesome,…and safe…!” Dean countered, this time, after a short second, getting an understanding approval from his Sibling.  
“Safe sounds…good.”

“Cass would be the ring buddy.”  
Dean moved on, overlooking the scenery he had just created in his drunken mind, seemingly satisfied with the current result and his decisions.

“Whatsss a ring buddy?” Sam wanted to know although being busy freeing his bottle from this damn paper banderole…

“It’s the DUDE!”  
The older Hunter spitted out a bit to fast and as if it was the most obvious.  
“….this dude with the tiny pillow…for the rings…” Dean explained a bit constatinated about his Brothers lack of knowledge.

“I…don’t think that’s how it works…” Sam mentioned a slight tone of worry in his voice.

“Nah, Cass got this!” Dean stated, springing to their Angels side, but somehow missing what Sam wanted to say.

“Wait!” Sam suddenly realized.  
“… where am I?”  
The pale green eyes stared in serious concern about his Brother missing to integrate him in this scenario as if he had forgotten about it.

“To the left man,…!”  
Dean hurried to determine.  
“…or is it right…?”  
“By my side, of course!” Dean finally stated like it was the most obvious thing to be.  
And once again Sam nodded at that ‘logic’.

“You know…” Dean smiled, his cheeks flushing from the Alcohol as he lifts his drink for Sam to join…

“Till…, whatever, do us part...” He cheers happily, clinking their already empty bottles…

End…


End file.
